


The Sound of Laughter

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [30]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, simon is a salibury, sneaky family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Baz and Simon have matching presents for each other.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The Sound of Laughter

**BAZ**

Our presents have been exchanged, the fireplace is burning bright, and the hot chocolate Simon made is sweet and warm. He's cuddled into my side under a blanket. We don't have to head to my parents until evening.

Under the circumstances, I should be feeling happy and relaxed.

I feel nervous, though. The box in my pocket is heavy and my palms keep getting sweaty.

Once we finish our beverages and settle against the sofa, I get Simon's attention with a kiss to his cheek.

He smiles, "Yes Love,"

"I have something to say," I tell him

"Okay," he says, giving me a look of encouragement

"There was a time when I didn't think I would have any of this. A life that I share with you. Waking up next to you, falling asleep with you. Having you hold me when I feel sad. Laughing with you when I feel happy. We've built a beautiful life together and I've been thinking that it would be nice if we could take another step together,"

Now, he's staring at me wide-eyed with disbelief (I hope it's the good kind).

I carefully pull out the little box and open it.

"Simon Snow Salisbury, Will you marry me?"

He bursts out laughing.

I have to say it's not the reaction I had expected at all and it makes my heart twist painfully

He's laughing at me.

"Snow," I say quietly, "You can just say no, you don't have to-"

He cuts me off wit ha soft kiss and then starts prepping my face with more kisses.

"No, no. Baz no. It's not like that,"

I don't understand because he's still laughing but he's also kissing me so I fee a little settled, less shaken.

"Please explain yourself, Snow. You nearly caused my heart to stop,"

He looks a little remorseful at that and gives me another kiss. This one's a little longer and I sink into, letting myself settle into his arms.

"I love you, Baz," he whispers and takes something out from under the cushion.

It's a small box.

Oh.

_Oh._

My heart feels like it's going to burst from joy.

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch," he says, holding the ring open, "Will you marry me?"

This time I'm the one laughing. Simon joins me and we end up putting the rings away and just laughing together.

"Merlin, we really do match, don't we?" says Simon once we've settled down

"Yes," I tell him, "Looks like we do Simon,"

"Want to put on the ing now,"

I nod and pick up mine, well his now, first.

"This is the ring my mother gave to my father," I tell him, "He obviously took it off once they got their wedding bands. According to him, when I was born my mum had put the ring away for me to have one day. It felt like the perfect ring to propose to you with,"

Simon gives me a soft look as I slip the ring onto his finger.

"It's beautiful, Baz,"

And really it is. A small blue sapphire set in silver.

He then slips another a ring onto my finger. It's s wonderful thing. There's a red stone, set in the middle of smaller faded stones. The band is thick and dull silver. It looks lovely on my hand.

"This has a similar story to yours," he says, "My grandma actually showed it to me last time we met and said it would have been mother's but since she was gone, she would love it if I gift it to you. She said it was okay if I didn't but as soon as I looked at it, I knew it would look lovely on you,"

"I'm honoured, Snow," I tell him

He smiles and kissed me. I'm just starting to enjoy his lips on mine when another thought occurs to me.

"Wait, the last time you saw Lady Salisbury, wasn't it at the joint family dinner?"

About two months ago, Daphne had suggested a dinner with the Salisbury's. She thought it would be a good idea to get both families together. Father had grumbled a bit but Lady Salisbury was a kind and lovely woman who had been horrified at the Mage's actions despite her past support of his reforms. She had also been a friend of my late Grimm grandmother, between that and Daphne, father and had caved pretty quickly.

"Yeah," said Simon, "That's when she gave me the ring. Why?"

"That's when Father and Dahne gave me the ring too,"

We look at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles. Again.

"I mean, it could be a coincidence," he says

I raise my eyebrows at him.

He laughs at my expression. "Okay, you're right. They definitely played us. I wonder who came up with the idea?"

"I would love to say my father or your grandmother. Even Fiona but let's be honest, we know who this was,"

He nods, "Daphne,"

"Definitely my dear Mother. Probably got impatient with us,"

Simon snuggles against my chest, "Though I'm sure that none of them expected us to propose at the same time,"

"Well, we're dramatic enough to do it,"

He kisses my cheek, "I can't wait to tell them tonight,"

"Me too," I tell him

This is going to be a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
